


Daredevil Season 3 E03

by VeryMildSuperPowers



Series: Season 3 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMildSuperPowers/pseuds/VeryMildSuperPowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt pays a visit to an old acquaintance and gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil Season 3 E03

In her office at the Bulletin Karen was re-reading the information T’Challa had sent about the Hand. Stories that seemed like mythical legends but were instead historical fact. Nobu had been around since at least 1588, when records showed he first formed his anti-government ninjitsu training school, represented on each of the five islands of Japan. He was constantly on the search for the next Black Sky, or “living weapon’. And had been through a re-animation process that had granted him immortality. 

Hydra had sprung up from the Hand, expanding globally from Japan. Hand and Hydra co-operated when it suited them both. 

T’Challa had been to Japan to scan the ground of a property belonging to the Hand and had found a hole similar to the one at Midland Circle in Hell’s Kitchen. Also concealed from public view. But nothing known about its purpose.

Evidence that the Hand was purchasing properties in cities around the world – London, Paris, Moscow, Capetown, Mumbai, and many more.

Looking at the list of New York properties, she decided to plot them out on a map. Doing this revealed a zipper-like pattern.

She was overwhelmed. This was beyond comprehension. 

“Well, hello there, Karen Page. Glad to see you’re safe and sound. Should I expect gunshots or an explosion?” Ellison stood in the doorway.

“I am thinking about changing my name to Petunia, that’s for sure.” she responded.

“Wasn’t sure when I was gonna see you next. What’cha working on now?”

“Oh, no, this isn’t, this is just personal stuff. Actually, I was coming to see you about my next assignment.”

“Well, I have been tossing around a few ideas. I’ve been thinking about getting you to do some digging into something I think is going to break real soon. I want to get on top of it before anyone else does. I want you to find out the identity of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.”

“What? Daredevil? Me, how could I…?”

“Well, you’ve met him, right? Couple of times now.”

“Well, yeah, but I never saw his face, not his whole face. Why do you think it’s so important to identify him?”

“It’s a story, Karen, and depending on who he really is, it could be a big one. Remember how everyone lapped it up when Tony Stark came out as Iron Man? An exclusive this big could give the Bulletin the boost it really needs right now.”

“Tony Stark wanted the world to know he was Iron Man. Daredevil clearly doesn’t want to be identified, he wears a mask…”

“Karen, if it’s not us, it will be someone else. He can’t stay anonymous forever, somehow, someway, someone will find out. Let’s be the ones that do that. C’mon, I thought a challenge like this would be right up your alley.”

“It would feel like a betrayal. He saved my life. I’m supposed to thank him by unmasking him?”

“Okay, how about this then. Do the investigation, lay all the groundwork, get as close as you can. But don’t put it all together just yet. Don’t publish. Just let me know how it’s going. Anyway, I’ve got something else to keep you busy too.”

“What’s that?”

“The explosion out the front of your old office. That you were caught up in? The authorities investigating it haven’t released any information publicly yet, nothing at all. We don’t know who did it, why they did it or how they did it. Usually with this sort of thing you get hear bits and pieces, rumors and theories, someone issues a press release, but with this, nothing. None of my contacts can offer anything. See what you can dig up.”

 

With Karen back at work Matt had taken the opportunity to catch up on some meditation. Time to clear his mind, disconnect from the every-day and re-connect with the Universe. Sitting, breathing, calming the storm. In his relaxed state his mind was free to wander, to pick up loose threads and follow them, linking them together, pulling them apart, finding out what fitted and what didn’t.

T’Challa had provided him with much more information about the Hand than Stick ever had. Stick’s references had always been vague and non-specific, but T’Challa had provided him with solid data. Matt was only now realizing the full scope of what he was involved in. The Hand had thousands of members worldwide, assassins in many countries, and they owned dozens of companies and properties. 

Stick had warned him about Hell’s Kitchen being ground zero in a war it didn’t even know was happening. Madame Gao had referred to ‘the real threat facing this city.’ She had been working with Fisk and Nobu. She would have to have information on Nobu and the Hand. Maybe it was time to pay her another visit.

It was late in the afternoon, but the cloaking feature of the new suit meant he did not have to wait for the cover of darkness. He suited up and cloaked and headed to Chinatown.

He went back to the dry-cleaning shop, but after moving cautiously through all the people working the day shift there, he could not find her. The downstairs office was empty, so he de-cloaked. Dusty surfaces and a dead flower in a vase, which he picked up and considered thoughtfully, were indications that she had not been here for some time. He placed the vase back on the desk.

After one final perusal of the office, he decided to leave and continue his search elsewhere, but as he made his way to the staircase his attention was caught by a heartbeat close by. It hadn’t been there before, so why now? He turned towards it, a look of confusion on his face. And there she was. Madame Gao.

“So, have you finally come for me, Devil? If so, you may find that your task might be harder than you had imagined.” She was calm and collected, not at all threatened by his presence.

“Not for you. Information. About Nobu.”

“And what makes you think I would share that with you? Would that really be in my best interest?”

“One word from me to the right people and I can close you down for good. I only allow you to remain here while you are of use to me.”

“I should thank you for your charity?”

“Just tell me what I need to know. What do you have on him?”

“I fear that the Hand are capable of doing more damage to your city than someone such as yourself can possibly understand.”

“A little more specific?”

“You know of the hole at Midland Circle, yes? But I doubt you know it’s true purpose.”

“Which is?”

“That is information which I myself do not have. So you see, sharing with you gains me nothing.”

He needed to get more from her. He had to offer her something.

“Did you know there is a hole just like it in Tokyo? Underneath another Hand property?”

“How do you know of this?” 

“I have my sources.“

“Maybe these sources of yours need to look a little farther.”

“For what?”

“If there is one in Tokyo and one in Hell’s Kitchen, maybe there are more? More than one in each city, perhaps?”

“Is that a fact or a guess?”

“Let’s just call it a suspicion.”

Was this real intel or was she stringing him along? He heard her guards approaching – was she going to attack?

Matt spun around as the door was flung open and three armed guards came bursting down the stairs and into the room. Madame Gao had reached out and grabbed his arm before he had the chance to cloak, and he found her grip to be so tight he could not extract himself from it. As they struggled, she shouted instructions to her guards, who rained their blows upon him.

He fought to free himself from her grip without harming her – although she was too strong to be a human woman, he could not override his instinct to not harm her. It was too late by the time he realized her grip was no longer that of human hands holding him. Tentacles had encircled his wrists and forearms, and his ankles as well, pulling him off his feet. As he crashed to the floor she pulled his legs and arms apart and held tightly. More tentacles around his waist and throat, squeezing but not suffocating him. Struggle as he might, he was trapped.

He blacked out.

***************

Karen called Matt to let him know of her plans for the rest of the day but was put through to messages. “Hi Matt, just letting you know I’m going to call in on Brett and then maybe check out another…uh…Japanese property. I’ll let you know what I find.”

Brett Mahoney’s office was cluttered with stacks of files and loose papers. Karen's attention was caught by the Frank Castle file on his desk. Brett noticed her interest in it.

“Thought I was ready to file that one away. Not yet.”

“Any leads on his location?”

Brett looked at her questioningly. “You know I can’t comment on that. Is that what you’re here for?”

“No, not really. Just, … Anyway, I’m working at the Bulletin now. Officially. I’m looking into the car bombing, the one that took out the Nelson & Murdock building.”

“What makes you think I can help?”

“Can you confirm that there is an on-going investigation?”

“Not by us, there isn’t. Feds got there before we did and locked it all down, don’t want any local police involvement. Using their own forensics team.”

“The Feds? FBI? How could they get there before local PD? Do you have a contact point, anyone I can talk to?”

“No. Just got a call from up high saying hands off, leave it all up to them. Fine by me, got enough on my plate as it is.”

Dead end. She’d have to go elsewhere. She could now use her “Daredevil investigation” time to look into the Hand properties.

“Okay, well, thanks anyway, Brett. You taking care of yourself?”

“As much as this job will let me. See you around, Karen Page.”

Karen smiled and nodded, and left.

******************

Out the front of the police station she checked her phone, but still nothing from Matt. She had decided to walk to the next Hand property, a few blocks away.

She found herself standing out the front of a residential tower, built about 10 years ago. According to the records she had found the building had transferred ownership three times since it was built, but the companies always traced back to the Hand. 

Could this building have a hole as well? Maybe it had been secretly dug while the building was under construction. Without getting to the bottom of the basement carpark, there was no way to know. 

She headed back to the Bulletin office. Finding a local FBI number, she dialed.

“You have called the New York office of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. To continue in English, press 1. Para continuar en Espanol, … ” She pressed 1.

“To report suspected domestic terrorism, press 1. To report suspected international terrorism, press 2. To report on …”

Screw this. She pressed 9. 

“Federal Bureau of Investigation New York office, Department of Local Investigations. Cooper Crossfire speaking. Please state your name and the reason for contacting this department.”

“Uh, hi, Karen Page, I’m a reporter for the New York Bulletin and I’m trying to find out about the car-bombing In Hell’s Kitchen last week.”

“Ms Page, I have no information about a car-bombing in New York within the last 28 days. Had there been such an event the Bureau would most certainly be investigating. Will that be all?”

“What? No, wait, there was an explosion, I know about it because I was there, a friend of mine was taken to Metro-General, there were lots of casualties. The office I used to work in was completely destroyed.”

“I can see details of the unauthorized demolition of a mixed-business three-level walk-up. Could that be the event to which you are referring?”

“It wasn’t a demolition. Are you listening to me at all?”

“I’m sorry, miss, I’m going to have to advise you that if you do not decrease the hostility of your tone I shall be forced to terminate this call on grounds that the stress level you are raising me to is in excess of Workplace Health and Safety guidelines. “

“I’m…I’m sorry.” Karen stammered. Hang on. This was insane. “But as a taxpayer I am entitled to this information.”

“Ms Page, being a taxpayer entitles you to the protection and opportunity such a fine country as the United States of America can offer you. It does not entitle you to exposure to classified information.”

“Thanks.” Said Karen, hanging up. Cooper Crossfire had just confirmed a classified investigation into the bombing.

************************************

 

When he came to he was tied up, his hands behind his back, ankles bound, and he was suspended on some kind of metal trellis. She saw his movements and came over, pacing slowly to and fro.

“This new suit of yours is of great interest to me. Where did you get it?”

“A friend.”

“Does this friend have a name?”

Matt clenched his jaw and struggled, testing his bindings.

“What you said before about more holes under Hand properties. Is it true?”

She stopped and stood still directly in front of him. She had decided to give him that information as anything he found out regarding Nobu could be of use to her. She may as well steer him in the right direction. What Madame Gao did not tell him was that she had only joined Fisk and his crew in the first place so she could keep an eye on Nobu. His activities were of great interest to her superiors, and she had been tasked with observing and reporting on him.

“While I have not seen the evidence myself, the information that has come my way seems to indicate similar excavations in other locations. Box-cars filled with soil, like the ones you found. Tokyo, London, Berlin… many more. “

Matt was trying to figure out a way to escape. Could the suit somehow burn through the bindings? There was a slight hissing sound, and he sprang free.

Madame Gao made no move towards or away from him. She had already made her point.

“Perhaps I only allow you to remain here while you are of use to me” she said, her eyes glinting fiercely.

As he left, he noticed the empty vase on the desk.

 

****************

Matt was exhausted. He’d come home to find Karen asleep on the bed. Naked. He’d had a quick shower, looking forward to nothing more than collapsing into bed and falling asleep with her in his arms. He thought he’d fall asleep straight away, but she stirred slightly, rubbing against him. He inhaled deeply, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation coursing through him. Maybe not so tired after all.

He still wondered, every day, how long he could keep her for. Making every moment like this all the more precious.

Listening to her heartbeat, soft and steady. Choosing a single beat and following the pulse of it. Tracking it as it flowed through smaller and smaller vessels, radiating through her. Her life force visible to him.

Her long hair was draped over her shoulder. He brushed it to the side, his fingers flowing through it. He wished he could see it – see her. He had tried to reconstruct what she looked like from things that Foggy had said and from his memories of other women from before the accident, trying to piece together a combination image. Still, it didn’t really matter. She was strong and open and loyal, and his love for her extended far beyond his need to see her. He knew there was more beneath the surface, more she was yet to reveal, but he was patient and willing to wait until she was ready to share it all.

His hand drifted from her ribcage, down her side, ending up resting on her hip. Her breathing changed, but she wasn’t waking up. She was dreaming. He nuzzled into the back of her neck and rubbed her butt. 

Her skin was soft and smooth. He traced a pattern across her, lightly drawing designs following the contours of her body. He felt himself slipping away into a semi-conscious state where thought was sacrificed to sensation, decisions no longer being made, just instincts being followed and obeyed.

As she drifted into consciousness, she was aware of his hand on her body, and felt his breath on her skin. She stretched and wriggled and rolled over to face him.

“Hey, you.” she said.

“Hey.”

“Mmm, home safe.”

“Yeah, home safe.” 

Welcome home kiss. Pause. No, not stopping there. Proper kiss. And another. Two bodies, heart rates up, skin, heat, kisses that had him groaning, her hands on his face, now her nails scratching down the back of his neck, gasping with delight as control slipped away.

He knew the rules. If he woke her up for sex, she got to go first. He had some work to do, but in her current state, it wouldn’t take long.

“Do you know what’s coming next?”

She smiled. “Surprise me.”

And he did.

He had brought a blindfold with him. She considered what it might really mean. Was this his way of getting her to experience some of his world? As she allowed him to tie it around her head, she could not suppress an intense feeling of unity with him, the two of them blinded to the world, with only each other to guide their way. He raised his hand to touch her face, and she did likewise, tenderly exploring, calmly awaiting the coming storm. 

She wanted to cling to him, to consume him and to surrender to him completely. Nothing had ever felt more right than the weight of his body on hers, and when he kissed her she felt the flame within her ignite. He was in total command of her senses, compelling her to submit to her most primitive desires. Together they were a force that was not quite human, creating a power of their own. 

Wave after wave of sheer ecstasy, so easy for him because he made her vulnerable, he created a need in her that had not existed before. He felt her body tense up as she held in the scream, felt her transfer the energy into him instead. Grabbing his shoulders, she switched around and thrust him into the bed on his back, and rode him like there was no tomorrow, rode him like her life depended on it, rode him until he was drained and completely spent. Like she was. 

As she sat astride him, breathing heavily, covered in a film of sweat, she searched for one of his hands and placed it over her heart, holding him by the wrist. Her other hand she placed over his heart. His free hand came up and held her wrist, completing the bond.

Love.

******************


End file.
